No More
by StalkingWoe
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been dating for years now, despite that, Natsu tends to fool around with other women; Lucy being clearly aware of this, but always letting it slide. But what happens when Lucy just can't take it anymore and is done with his cheating? What happens when Lucy is just sick and tired of it? Will she forgive him or will Natsu fail to convince her to stay? One-shot.


**Okay I like literally ship NaLu hardcore but don't ask why I made this so.. aSDFGHJKL; . OK. I DONT KNOW EITHER )))))':**  
><strong>ANYWAYS... HAVE FUN READING. :DD<strong>

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>The door slammed into Natsu's face, making the poor boy back up from it and rub his face; moreover his nose! "Go away; I refuse to speak with you! You.. You...! You damned cheating bastard! " an once angelic lady-like voice screeched from the other side of the door. Natsu had an astonished but hurt look spread across the features of his once handsome face, as he felt like his heart was being torn apart forcefully. But did that stop him? No. He quickly snapped out of it, and then repeatedly knocked on the door roughly, calling out the Lucy's name. "I said go away! Why won't you understand that?!" Lucy finally replied to his endless calling.<p>

"It's because I want to explain myself!"

"Explain _WHAT_, exactly!?"

Natsu stood there silently, completely speechless and out of words. What could he say? He couldn't possibly explain his self! Especially since he cheated on her purposely. This, not being the first time. So what, exactly? Nothing; that was all he could say. After several more minutes of silence, the door creaked open, revealing a tear-stained faced girl. At this, his face lit up, but once he saw her miserable face, it disappeared just like that. Several more moments of silence passed, until he decided to break it. "I-I'm sorry..," he quietly mumbled, looking at the floor guiltily. "Sorry doesn't fix anything, does it?" Natsu was once again, rendered as speechless. He then began to slowly look up from the floor to her face. It broke his heart that she looked so.. insecure...helpless.. and just well overall—depressing! But it shattered his heart to a million pieces that **HE **was the one who had gone and done this to her.

Natsu was then shocked when Lucy suddenly began to softly laugh. Before he could ask why she was laughing, especially in this situation, she answered him. "Cat got your tongue?" she said, as her laughing died out, as her voice cracked at the end.

"..."

"Hey..," she began, "I think—_I think_..., we should.. go our separate ways..," then finishing off her sentence by shooting him a sweet yet lonesome smile. "Okay?"

He could not speak. He couldn't find the right words to say—to tell her, to explain himself! But again, how could he explain himself?! That he was completely drunk? No, he was sober when it had happened, and even SHE knew it. Plus, this wasn't exactly the first time.. Multiple times Lucy had let it slide, but now he lost his chances of ever being with her again; despite how sorry he was. But he had to try right? It wouldn't hurt to give it one more try.. "Could you please, give me just one final chance..?" Natsu pleaded, with lost hope in his sorrowful eyes.

Lucy said nothing; nothing at all. How could he even—! He tried to ask for one more chance, when he knew all too well that he already lost all of his other chances; when **SHE** had already given up on him! She couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe that the boy she loved, Natsu, and still did love with all her heart had the _NERVE_ to even dare ask her that! Hurt and outraged by this, Lucy shot daggers at him."I refuse to give you another chance! I'd be a **FOOL** to even do such a thing. How many times have you played around with other women behind my back?! How many times did you _HURT ME_?" she snapped, only to be answered with more silence. "Too many to count," she whispered, as tears began to fill at the corner of her eyes all over again.

"..But I'm sorry Luce—," Natsu started, only to be cut off, causing him to flinch. "Don't call me by that anymore, and I already told you that SORRY, fixes _NOTHING_. You brought this on yourself, and that's all there is to it. It's over..," she said, cutting him off. As Lucy began to close the door on him, he stopped it with his foot and pushed the door open once again with all his might. She was perplexed on why he had done this. Weren't they done talking? What else did he have to speak with her about? She pondered on and on about reasons why he had forced the door open again, until she heard a voice call for her, which then snapped her out of her thoughts. Lucy then looked at Natsu, signaling he could speak. "I know, I know you won't forgive me, but please.. I'm—, I'm sorry..! I apologize for EVERY. SINGLE. THING, I've ever done to hurt you. Really, I am! It pains me to see you be like this, considering it's all my damn fault. But please, **PLEASE**, _**PLEASE**_.. if you could ever find it in your heart, take my apology into consideration..? T-That's all...," he smiled apologetically at her, and took his leave. Lucy watched as he left the now empty hallway of her apartment floor; then shutting the door behind her, also shutting away her first and always will be her love from her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this beautiful upsetting one-shot of Natsu and Lucy. BUT BELIEVE ME I SHIP THEM HARDCORE EVEN THOUGH I MADE THIS. LOL OK. PLS BELIEV MI. anyways. I'd be happy if you guys would give me a review or two! c:<strong>


End file.
